Alice in Dreamland
by BuruuDesu
Summary: What happens when a girl gets lost in Ichigo's inner world and comes face to face with a certain residence there. Hichigo x OC Oneshot


"Bye Ichigo!" Mayuki called waving back at him as she jogged up into her 2 story house.

"See ya later." He turned around and disappeared into the dark street.

She closed the door and kicked off her black boots and began striping her self of her clothes and heading into the bathroom upstairs. "Ah this feels so good." She closed her eye and ran her hands through her red locks as the hot water started coming out the shower head. She clambered out the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her self and waddled into her room.

"What should I wear tonight Watage-kun?" She looked at her black rabbit that just lay on her bead. She grabbed a oversized black button down shirt and pulled it over her head. "Ah, good night Watage-kun." She grabbed her rabbit and fell asleep.

* * *

Wind rushed through her hair as she woke up on a cold smooth surface. "Ugh...where am I?"

Picking her self up of the floor she looked around. "Dafauq" as she realized she wasn't on the floor at all but a dark colored sideway building. She turned back and looked down. "Oh!" She got down on all four as if trying to make sure she didn't fall. "This is like Alice in Wonderland."

She crawled around before realizes it was pointless to continue like this. If she hadn't fell already what would make her fall if she stood up, she just shrugged and slowly stood back up.

"Heh what do we have here?" A sinister voice said from behind her. She quickly whipped her head around and was face by more buildings. "Over here sweetie."

She turned around faster this time feeling like she had ninja instincts. "Hello?" It was so quiet she could hear her echo loud and clear.

An arm slithered around her waist and shoulders pulling her back onto a soft body. "Ah!" She started squirming in the attackers arm even trying to elbow him.

A crazed laughed rang in her ear as the captor squeezed her harder. "What do we have here?" Warm breathe washed over the side of her face. She tried to move her head to look at what was holding her. She managed to get a glimpse of a sword handle covered in black bandages.

"Let go of me dammit!" She tried to move accidentally rubbing her back against the captors front. Well now she knew definitely it was a male blushing slightly at her new findings.

"How did you get here girlie?" His yellow and black eye piece through her light purple ones.

"I don't know, man. I just...woke up and I was here." She craned her neck away from him to get a better view of him she gasped in horror. "Ichigo?"

"Tsk, No im not that fucking bastard Im way better than him." He grinned and leaned closer to her ear. "You wanna know what's the difference between me and him? Instincts that what!"

"He, I can tell." She rolled her eyes. He growled at her and flipped her around so they were facing each other grabbing her tiny wrists with one hand and held her close to him with the other.

"You know I rarely get visitors." His tongue darted out licking her small neck and nuzzled into the crook. "An you my dear are one I like."

Her face heated up. "G-get away." She moved back but her just yanked her roughly against him.

"Who are you? Matter fact what are you?" She looked at him. She was a fool to think he was ichigo there was obviously a big difference between them. One he had white hair and white skin along with all white clothes and black sclera and pupils with yellow Irises.

He pulled back smirk dropping from his face. He looked down a moment before taking the time to reply. "I have no name nor do I know what I am. I don't really care all I know is Im gonna be king one day and the bastard Ichigo will be the horse." His eye squinted at you.

"What's your name girl?"

"It's Mayuki."

He lowered himself enough to start sucking her neck, biting hard enough to make her bleed a little. The small drops of red liquid fell into his mouth, he closed his eye taking time to admire how sweet she was. She made it worse by moaning a little bit and he grunted in response pulling away now that he was done.

"Now my marks on you. I own you now girlie." His huge grin returned and he stroked her side tenderly.

"My names Mayuki not girlie or girl." She looked forward drifting of into deep though. 'How could someone not have a name, much less not know what they are.'

She shook her head was she falling for this guy. "Hmm..Your all white and you look live the evil version on Ichigo. Soooo I'll name you Hichigo Hirosaki."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Your name. It'll be Hichigo Hirosaki from now on."

"Heh aww look at that your so fond of me you gave me a name." He grinned teasingly at you.

"Am not!" She realized he had let her go for a while but yet she was still so close to him, her faced turned a million shade pink. "Ah"

She pushed him away gently and went to storm of some where and hide in a corner but something stopped her. She looked back to see his white hands back around her wrist.

"Where do you think your going babe?" He pulled her back she bumped roughly back onto him and he trapped her hands making do with the buttons on her shirt.

"What are you doin- Ah" She moaned losing track of what she was saying when his hands groped her chest. His white lips captured her pink ones and the battle for dominance began, he bit her tongue softly and nibbled her bottom lip.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned in the kiss. He probably thought she was and easy girl but that was ok because she didn't care. She went to wrap her arms around his neck but they went right through him.

"H-Hey!" She went to reach again but they did the same thing as before. "What's happeing Shiro?"

Everything began to fade into darkness his voice became scattered through the empty voiced she was swallowed by. The only words she could make out was see ya babe, her faced turned pink well at least he didn't call her girlie.

She gasped as she felt something covering her body feeling around realizing it was her bed sheets. She sighed partly because she was happy it was only a dream but more because she was saddened that it was only a dream,saddened that he was only a dream. She got out of head heading for the small light above the huge mirror across her room. She flipped it on turning her neck to the side where Shiro was sucking at.

A small purple bruise was there which made her very giddy. He wasn't a dream he was real! Which only made her look back at her bed and run to it closing her eyes hoping she would see him again.

All of this reminded her of her favorite movie Alice in Wonderland. She was Alice and he was the Mad hatter.

She smiled into her pillow and whispered the beloved name she had come to love in only a matter of minutes.

"Shiro..."

* * *

A/N: Im soo happy I finally finished this onshot for my friend. I hope everyone likes it oh, and remember to leave a review.


End file.
